Worried
by BlasterDarkXD
Summary: Kourin has been absent for two days , and Aichi is getting worried as there is no news about her.His friends keep telling him she should be busy, but still Aichi feels something is wrong . What happened? My first story so its gonna be short like around 3 chapters...
1. Chapter 1

This** is my first story so Please review or Rate .its an Aichi Kourin is the pairing since they arent many of these round so please the characters might be OOC but ill try my best .Anyways I do not own Cardfight Vanguard !and its characters.**

"Finish this my avatar! Blaster Blade Liberator!"

His opponent , Naoki, soon had no choice but to take his 6th damage. Naoki though was disappointed , wasn't suprised at the outcome of the all Aichi was the captain . It was time to leave the school grounds as their club activities had come to an end for the day. Aichi on the other hand , was still wondering where the other members were the whole day, In the room there was only himself , Komoi and Naoki .Misaki Had already told Aichi she had to Card Capital to help Shin as the shop was expecting a brand new booster pack to be in stock . However , Kourin has not come to school for around three days in was worried to something might have happened to her .

"Sendou , Whats wrong ? During the fight just now you did not seem focused " Shingo asked

Aichi replied that nothing is wrong ,obviously not wanting to worry them, and they all eventually left the club room and made their way back home.

Eventually when Aichi reached his home , he was surprised to see a small package outside of his house. he picked up the small package and was even more surprised to see that it was addressed to quicky went into his house and up his room began to open the small parcel to find that inside it contained a few Packs of the new Fighters Collection 2013 pack and a small note from Takuto , The boy who was the owner of the Tatsunagi then read it.

_Dear Aichi Sendou,_

_This is a gift from me to you seeing how your birthday is tomorrow._

_So please enjoy this new booster packs !_

_Takuto Tatsunagi _

Aichi smiled and started to open his three booster packs ,

The First contained three different cards ,

Little Liberator, Marron, Berserk Dragon and a new Gold Paladin Break Ride

Steel Spear Liberator , Bleoberis

Aichi began to look at the new g3 carefully, As the card seemed Familliar to a card he used before though he can't seem to remember . He put it aside and proceeded opening the next which sadly had nothing special inside the only useful card for him being a Liberator of Silence Galattin .

He had only the last pack left and decided to open this pack carefully , And from inside it contained a suprise .The first two cards werent anything Special but the Last card was Blaster Blade!

"Blaster Blade it cant be ! didnt it turn into a liberator card? "Quickly taking out his deck to check if his avatar was still then placed the two cards side by side comparing his Avatars former form with the current.

Though ,shocked that the Original Blaster Blade Still exist he was happy that he was able to hold the same Blaster Blade Card tht helped him win his first nationals .Not to mention also being the same type of card his friend Kai had given him on that fateful seeing how the card was a Royal Paladin he was disappointed he was unable to put it into his now, Liberator Deck.

Aichi excited , then began looking through his former gold paladin cards from the Asia Circuit times and placed his new Steel Spear Liberator,Bleoberis next to his older cards as he began looking through the old pile trying to recall why it felt so familliar .Then suddenly it came to him ,He went through his pile hurriedly as he tried to find the card , and there it was, Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel.

**thats all for chapter one so please review Thanks for Reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres. The second chapter, guys please review please ?I want to improve ,anyways As per usual i do not own Card Fight Vanguard! Or its may be OOC ...**

Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel,it was the card that had been a key to winning the Asia Circuit for himself and is now one of his personal treasures ..It had also been one if his stronger cards .He had won countless matches with this card Due to its this,Aichi treasured it not because of its strength but solely of the memories that card Asia Circuit , a card used ro face Leon, Chris and Ren but more importantly of who he had recieved it from Kourin.

Where are you Kourin? He thought to his friends efforts to stop him from worrying it still bothered didnt know exactly what she meant to him he thought about it he could never understand the then took up his phone and tried calling her again . Sadly,he never got a reply .With that he decided to wash up and decided to call it a all tomorrow was his birthday.

The Next Day After lesson...

"Class dismissed"

Aichi was once again disapointed that , Kourin, had once again failed to turn were about to leave for Card Capital where they planned to celebrate his meeting up the group, they then headed off together with Naoki and Shingo bickering about the little things .Aichi though was worried tried to hide that as he didnt want to make them it was too no avail as they had already noticed Aichis distant gaze Showing that he wasnt noticed this and gave a small gesture to the two to stop the bickering,In a second that short trip turned soon reached outside the shop.

"Aichi, whatever your thinking about forget it!After all today is your Birthday so try to enjoy it !Most of our friends are already there waiting so Aichi cheer up!" Naoki told Aichi.

Aichi then smiled and they entered the cheers were heard from everyone in the of his friends were there "Strongest" Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui , Miwa and Kai were waiting for him already . Ren was there along with Tetsu, Asaka and ,His sister ,Emi, and her friend Mai were there Team Dreadnought and Team Caesar with the exception of Kenji was there. He felt amazed that all of them had came just to celebrate his birthday."If Suiko and Rekka were here maybe they might know where Kourin is !"the thought of that made him feel better. In an Instant the party had began, Aichi had began to make his way towards Rekka to ask him about Kourin when he was intercepted by Shingo who was trying to talk to her .At that Aichi Sighed and decided to talk to Suiko Instead .However like before he was interuppted .Ren had came up to Aichi and passed him a big box."Aichi , Here !this is a present from the behalf of us at Fukuhara High! Quick Quick Open it!" Aichi though was shocked nodded his head and opened the big blue it contained a New Blue and Orange Jacket with the vanguard circle at the back along with a birthday card in the shape of a Vanguard Card."I had originally wanted to get you a Big Blaster Blade sword replica but Tetsu said You would prefer something simpler and that you can use. It would be cool having a sword to carry around with right!Anyways Happy Birthday!" and with that Ren had walked into Kai's Direction where Kai was facing Leon in a heated fight with both. Players at 4 Damage. "Thanks Tetsu ", Aichi thought he couldnt Imagine himself swinging the sword around in Public much less carrying it every where he went .He then continued to carry on towards Suiko and began to ask her.

"Suiko , Do you know where Kourin is?"

"Kourin ?she should be here any moment as she needed to get her leg checked in the morning ... Why Aichi?Do you miss her?"

Aichi blushed and replied stutteringly , " its.. just ..Tha..That she has been absent for a while and had not contacted us .More Importantly what happened to her?

"Well one day , After our morning events, she wanted to rush to meet you at school it seemed urgent to her but she tripped and fell Injuring her right leg .Hah,Kourin running is high heels she should have knowned it was bad to do so!"

"So she is fine now ?"

"Better i would say"

Suddenly , the doors opened again this time , Kourin was there in a wheelchair along with Takuto."Sorry we were late!" Takuto apologized .Everyone turned towards their direction.(Except for Kai and Leon as they were to focussed on their clash of Levonn and Descendant)Morikawa suddenly Excited.

Aichi was the most shocked ."She came!"he thought.

**Well that was chapter 2 so please rate review (ill fix the grammar another time )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the small reviews and follows by people .I do not own CardFight Vanguard or its characters and. Rate as per usual.**

" Kourin" Aichi muttered under his breath .Morikawa usual shouting did not seem to bother him was just happy that she was alright (well sort off)Finally he got to see a matter of seconds after , everything reverted back to the way it was .With everyone going back to chatting and their activities after welcoming Kourin and Takuto .Suddenly Takuto signalled towards Aichi to come to him .To which Aichi simply nodded and walked in his direction.

"Aichi Sendou , Happy Birthday ! You recieved my gift ?"Takuto asked.

To which Aichi simply nodded and thanked him for that.

"Listen Aichi, I have to leave urgently for a meeting i have to attend so could you take care of Kourin for today? The rest of Ultra Rare and I have to go for a meeting ."

Initially Aichi was shocked ?Take care of Kourin?A light blush appeared on his had never taken care of others before ,what more someone wIth a broken leg!

" Are y-you sure? You could ask someone else like Misaki who is much more responsible then me!"Aichi replied nervously.

" Yes I'm sure. Kourin would be the more at ease with someone she knows well after all!"

" I guess so... Ill do it then"Aichi responded in a more eased tone

"Rekka, Suiko lets go!" Takuto shouted across the room and soon the three had left the shop.

* * *

Aichi then approached Kourin who looked tired and slighty in pain probably due to that injured leg of hers .Aichi asked her if she was alright.

"Aichi ... .Yes im fine dont worry about me ill be fine" she answered quitely .Obiviously still in pain from her injury .Aichi wanted to ask more about the injury but he did'nt want to rub it pitied seeing her ,the usualy independent girl whose bravery he admired,in only he could do something to help did not know why but he needed to .Maybe it was because lf the numerous things she had done to help him,but could be anything more?Did he like her?

"Aichi are you alright?".This time is was Kourin who asked him instead."You seemed to have something on your mind,If it bothers you tell me about it."Aichi was embarrased ,He was supposed to take care of her .Not the otherway around!Despite this he decided to tell her about all that had bothered him for the past few he couldnt hold it in any needed to know what she meant to him."Alright , but could we talk in a more private area?" Though she was confused ,Kourin nodded and allowed Aichi to bring her to the bench right outside Card Capital.

Though nervous , Aichi knew he needed to talk to her in was shy that anyone might overhear what he had to say.

So once he made sure no one else was around watching sat down next to her and mustered all his courage .He didnt know why he felt so nervous .Aichi then began to lethis feelings flow.

"Kourin , when you were absent ... I was very scared that something might have happened to didnt contact us at all ?I had even tried to call you myself but you didnt respond .That just made me worry me even more!And now seeing you hurt right now makes me feel bad .I feel so useless unable to help you , one of my treasured companions...

Kourin was taken abacked .She didn't know that she had made Aichi worried so much .She had always assumed that he did'nt think her of anything more than just a friend who helped him .She was really shocked that he actually valued thier at this she was slightly disappointed, as she herself had fallen for him .She did'nt know when but she she had always thought that she would never have chance ,as Aichi knew someone like Misaki .Whom though she envied for being so close to Aichi,eventually became good friends with her .Thus knowing that if Aichi were to fall for anyone it would be Misaki and not her., Aichi was shy boy entering a relationship with a idol would just make him feel uncomfortable as that would just attract more attention then he already recieved for the pass year as the Leader of Team Q4 the Champions at the Asia VF Circuit. Thus she knew that she could never let her hope ups to high it was simply that he was worried maybe he was like this too all his that she answered in a suddenly slow voice ,she had to hid her emotions.

"Aichi , Theres no need to worry about fine. As you can see i might be slightly hurt but this nothing for me!I can even walk on my own if i wanted too now!"She then attempted to stand up herself to prove her point however the pain was so unbearable that she lost balanced and immediately started to ,Aichi Reacted fast enough and caught her in time."You see ..." She muttered in a soft weak voice ,mstill attempting to prove her point.

" Kourin , please dont hurt yourself ... I cant bear to see you in pain!" Aichi sudden emotional outburst shocked Kourin . He was usually quiet and reserved .Aichi began to look down not wanting to make eye contact with her .Kourin was both shocked and sad."Aichi... Im sorry for everything if only i was a better friend ".She said while fighting back her tears .Aichi noticed the change in jer tone and realised he shouldnt have done that." Kourin , I didnt mean it like thst what im im trying to say is that I lo..."

Aichi suddenly paused realizing what he was about to knew now that he loved her ,his doubts finally then carried on "Kourin , I love you.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews , means a lot to a new writer like me ! As per usual I do not own CardFight Vanguard or its this story works up okay maybe Ill write more.**

Aichi couldnt believed he just confessed .There was now a strange silence with neither of them daring to speak up. Kourin ,who was still stunned at his words and still had trouble processing what see had just heard Afterall it all seemed like a dream to her.

Aichi had expected her reaction ,maybe she didn't see him the way he saw all why would a brave and popular idol like her would ever like someone like were so much other better people whom she might have known . He regretted making that it did was made him feel worse as Kourin did not reply. Suddenly Kourin broke the silence ."Aichi ,I love you too " she replied while tears of joy flowed down her cheeks."I never thought that you felt the same way ..." She continued .Aichi was suprised at this ,but it didn't matter now he was just happy that she loved stared at her lovingly as he got closer too her."But where will they go from here?Aichi wanted her and didn't want anyone else to have her even his friend held her hand to which she gripped tightly in response. Once again,he had to muster his courage for a second time ." Kourin ... Will you be with me?"

She embraced Aichi tightly. Something which he still did not know how to respond too this is the first time he ever gotten into a then whispered with a silent yes .Aichi proceeded to pull out a card from his card was the Blaster Blade he had received from the packs Takuto had given to Aichi , Blaster Blade was a card that represented his Soul regardless of what form it would then placed it gently in her palm ."Kourin , here is a small gift ".

"Blaster Blade.. but isnt that one of the rarest cards...more importantly, that is one of your avatars form?"

"Yes the original form ,but I feel that the one I love should have it As a sign of our relationship" Aichi replied quietly. Kourin took the gift and placed it into her own deckcase."Thank you , Aichi..."The blue haired boy smiled in response as he helped her back into the wheelchair and reentering the shop.

* * *

"Aichi! Where have you been ? " Shin asked "we were just about to go look for you! The cake has arrived! So lets get ready !". Miwa came in with the cake it was a blue cream cake with strawberries on top .Aichi's eyes widened in amazement . Everyone (well except Kai and Leon )then began to gather around the being a sweet tooth , tried to reach for it, however Tetsu and Asaka stopped him from doing so much to the red haired teen's dismay."Hey Birthday Boy ! Hurry up and cut the heres getting impatient !"Miwa called to then headed towards the table leaving Kourin with Misaki as he did .At that moment ,Kai and Leon had just finished thier battle and had rejoined the then Lit up the candles on the cake and everyone cheered for Aichi to make a thought about it for a while?What else could he possibly wish for now?He was able to get together with the girl he loved and had all his friends by his side all on his a thought came to his mind as he blew the candles cheered loudely as they began to cut the cake and gave the portions around.

Aichi then returned to Kourin's side passing her a plate of cake ."Aichi so what did you wish for?"she asked curiously while taking the cake the boy laughed softly much to her confusion then whispered into her ear."I don't think i need to wish for anything else as long as you're with me."Causing the blonde to blush"But there is one problem im worried of.."

Kourin inquired " And what would that be?"

At that moment Morikawa appeared In front of them most likely wanting to see Kourin."Kourin ! My darling! was worried where did you go!Let me give you the strongest hug!"The V haired teen shouted while trying to hug was slightly scared at this but did something that she was sure even someone like Morikawa would pecked Aichi lightly on the cheeks causing the blue haired boy to blush .Every seemed very suprised at this .Though , Kourin did'nt care as she felt that it should be something she should ble proud of ,to be the nice blue haired boy's eyes widened at this, "AICHI ! How could you betray my trust like that! "Morikawa said between gritted time Kourin was the one who speak up, "Don't you try blame Aichi! I already loved him!".Morikawa then returned to Izaki and Miwa shocked and puzzled as he did not know what to was happy that she stood up for him as he was not sure how to bring himself to tell Morikawa about it.

Now everyone knew about the new Miwa asked " Since when did you two got together?"

"Well... Right just now when i went out i confessed to her..."Aichi suddenly a but embarrassed.A sudden awkward silence filled the room for a moment however it was almost immediately replaced with the cheers of his friends."Aichi if you are a couple act like one should!" Joked Miwa who was laughing .

Aichi blushed suddenly " But -but ..." .Suddenly Kourin hugged him in front of everyone and kissed him on his cheek yet again , causing Aichi to become redder then it already was ."Their right Aichi... " Kourin said .Everyone laughed (well except Kai who had his usual poker face) at Aichi's priceless that at that after everyone began to carry on with the party,With this time At the table ,Shingo ,Morikawa, Naoki and Kamui joined Kai and Leon at the standing card fight tables as they began playing thier , Asaka and Tetsu were now at the a table with, Miwa ,Misaki and Izaki .Apparently ,Ren was telling them a story that he came up with about Kai having a fetish about laughed at that as they could not imagine Kai so happy .At opposite table, the new couple was sitting alone at a table , Kourin laid her head on Aichi's shoulder as they simply enjoyed each others company."Aichi still couldnt believe that he actually finally gotten the girl of his , Kai approached him and asked him for a battle .Aichi looked to Kourin , whom he did not want to leave alone ."Go ahead! " She said with a smiled back as he then when to battle Kai. Everyone then began gathering around the two Rivals as they were about to start thier match.(Even Kourin managed to as Misaki help push her.)

"This is the best birthday everHe thought to himself as he placed a card faced down to began to did the same and soon the match was about to begin.

" Stand up ( the ) Vanguard!

**That was the end of my first story hopefully people enjoyed it I maybe writing more Vanguard fanfictions (maybe even more for this paring XD well it depends on feed back)So read and review.I know thye are ought to be grammartical and punctuation errors i still have to fix .But regardless Thank you for reading**


End file.
